


Wetten, dass...?

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Humor, Science Experiments
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada





	Wetten, dass...?

Ein Raunen ging durch die Gruppe der athosianischen Kinder, die sich auf der Waldlichtung versammelt hatten, und voller Staunen ließen sie ihre Blicke der braungoldenen Fontäne folgen, die sprudelnd mehrere Meter in die Höhe schoss.   
  
„Ah“, machte es dort.  
  
„Wow“, erklang es von der anderen Seite.   
  
„Pfft“, schallte es auf einmal aus der hintersten Reihe, wo Doktor Rodney McKay mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Das ist doch Unsinn“, tönte er großspurig.   
  
„Das ist _Physik_ “, erwiderte ihm Major John Sheppard mit einem selbstzufriedenen Nicken.  
  
„ _Das_ nennen Sie Physik?“, höhnte Doktor McKay. „Als ob Sie diesen Bälgern so etwas kompliziertes und umfangreiches mit Cola und Mentos-Drops erklären könnten! Das ist doch…“  
  
„Pepsi“; unterbrach der Major ihn.  
  
McKay hob die Brauen. „Was?“  
  
„Das in der Flasche war Pepsi“, antwortete Sheppard. „Keine Cola. Das ist was ganz anderes.“  
  
„Ach, ich bitte Sie“, seufzte McKay augenverdrehend. „Als ob das etwas an der Lächerlichkeit dieses „Versuchs“ ändern würde.“  
  
„Wetten, dass?“, meinte Sheppard daraufhin herausfordernd und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
  
Sein Gegenüber kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wer von uns beiden ist hier der Physiker?“  
  
„Ich dachte, dass sei in Ihren Augen keine Physik?“, erinnerte Sheppard ihn triezend, woraufhin der Kanadier erbost schnaubte, sich seinen Weg durch die Reihen der athosianischen Kinder bahnte und sich bedrohlich vor Sheppard aufbaute.   
  
„Wetten, dass…?“, fauchte er.  
  
Sheppard grinste.   
  
Ende 


End file.
